The Offspring Predicament
by YourAverageMarvelNerd43
Summary: With all the group members happily married and parents, life is good, even with all of the small bumps in the road. But being a teenager and raising a teenager, in this case more than one, is difficult. Not to mention those bumps in the road are becoming bigger and are getting a lot more frequent. Lenny, Shamy, Howardette, and RajxEmily.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Big Bang Theory fandom! This my first TBBT fanfic, though I have written for other fandoms. It says a genre it is family and friendship, but it will have pretty much everything, hurt and comfort, drama, humor, and of course romance. Anyways I hope you enjoy it!**

**I own nothing except for my OC's **

**Chapter 1**

Charlotte Wolowitz walked over to her desk in sixth period. Health class. The short blonde smiled at one of her best friends,

"Hey Lee," The boy looked almost exactly like his father, brown hair, blue eyes, lanky figure. And also acted a lot like him as well.

"Hello, Wolowitz," She rolled her eyes, and sat down. They sat directly next to each other, and even though sometimes it was great, other times it was simply hell. They were two of the few people in there, other than the guy who was obviously on drugs and the couple that was making out fiercely, they were the only ones in there. A few seconds later her best friend, Sammy walked in. And of course she had her nose in a book. She ran her hip into a corner of desk,

"Damn," She moaned and walked to her desk, in front of Charlie's.

"Hey Sam-" She began until Sammy interrupted her,

"Reading," She stated, not taking her eyes off of the book she was reading, _If I Stay_

"You've read that book exactly five times," Lee stated from his seat, "Is there really a point of reading it again?"

"When I don't have money to buy any books, I have to reread books," She stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Maybe you could get a job," He said back, in the exact same tone she did. The brunette haired brown eyed girl put her bookmark in the book and closed it.

"Maybe you could shut up," She smiled sarcastically, pushed her black framed glasses up her nose and turned to face Charlotte, "So what do you think the project she's been talking about is?"

"I dunno, probably somethin' stupid," She answered, rolling her blue eyes, as another friend of theirs walked in.

"'Sup guys," He had black hair and blue/green eyes, he nodded and slid into his desk beside Sammy.

"Hey, Dylan," Sammy smiled. More people continued to walk in, then by the time the bell rang the door was shut, and the teacher, Mrs. Steen was in the room.

"Today, class we're beginning a new project. You will have a partner of the opposite sex. And don't bother looking around, they are already assigned. Yesterday I had you write out a list of seven things you look for in a spouse, how many children you want, what job you would like to have, and a reasonable salary in that job. With your spouse you have to choose a house to live in, and every Friday I will have bills for you, and they must be paid by Tuesday. The second week the children will come along, since you listed two numbers on how many kids you each want, one of you will draw from a number from a hat and that's how many kids you will have. You must feed these babies, rock these babies, and change these babies." She grabbed a stack of packets of paper and handed them to the first kid in each row, who each took one and passed the rest back, "There are monitors in the babies, meaning I can see how long it takes you to tend to your child. Now, onto the partners," All four of the seventeen year olds listened intently, Charlie's heart stopped when Mrs. Steen said her name,

"Charlotte and Lee," Lee sighed and rolled his eyes, but his heart was pounding pretty hard. Charlie's heart was beating against her chest too; she knew what it meant but the blue eyed girl refused to believe it. Sammy and Dylan both turned to laugh at the two, who were both glaring at them. "Sammy and Dylan," They both stopped and looked at each other, both smiling. They fist bumped and went back to laughing at Charlie and Lee.

* * *

Rylan Koothrappali stepped onto the bus and scanned it. It was full. She began walking back. She spotted her twin sister, Calista, sitting with two random sixth graders, one of her best friends, Marie sitting in a seat with two of Rylan's other friends, Joel and Isaac. Then she came across Marie's twin brother sitting by himself, for once. She sighed, she had to choose between a guy who she used to be best friends with or a guy who looked like he could rape her at any given moment. She chose her ex-best friend. He smiled that boyish smile and ran his hand through his messy brown hair. He was an example of 'Even if both of the parents are genius scientists, sometimes their offspring can be one of the coolest guys in school' "Rylan, haven't talked in awhile have we?"

"We stopped talking because you became a man-whore, and completely changed who you were." She stated, refusing to look at him, "So no, Noah, we haven't talked in awhile," he sighed,

"Rylan,"

"No, you dumped all of us for your little sluts. You do every weekend we hang out," She said, her brown eyes were obviously annoyed.

"Why are you so upset?" He asked, looking somewhat upset.

"Why am I so upset?" She began, "Because I have no freaking idea what happened to the old Noah. You know, the one who wore glasses instead of contacts, the one who wore super hero tee shirts, instead of these ridiculous clothes you wear now, not to mention the Noah who absolutely _hated _being touched. Now look at you, I wouldn't be surprised if you, the captain of the basketball team, were getting it on with a different girl every week," She finished. His blue eyes looked down,

"Whatever," Rylan rolled her eyes and put in her earbuds. The brown haired girl was right in the middle of _Bless The Broken Road_ when she got a text from her brother,

_Hope you or Cali have a key cause I'm at practice_

She closed her eyes, of course. The day both of her parents are gone, her brother decides to stay and practice his sucky saxophone playing. She lost her key about two years ago, and Cali loses everything, so she most likely doesn't have a key either. But that's okay, they can get off with the Wolowitz's, Hofstadter's, or God forbid, the Coopers. Rylan leaned into the aisle way and yelled toward the second seat in front of her, "Joel, Isaac, Marie, which one of you lucky butt farts gets to put up with Cali and I until Mom or Dad get home?"

"Moms taking us to Caltech, we can drop you off with Koothrappali," Isaac mentioned. Rylan nodded,

"Okay," She nodded, "Thanks Isaac," She sat back in her seat and was about to relax until she heard _his _voice,

"You know, you could've gotten off with us,"

"Did I not make it clear about not wanting to talk to you?"

"Yeah, but I just wanted to make that clear," He shrugged, "After all, you and your twin are my sisters best friends."

"God, Noah, what part of shut up do you NOT understand?" She exclaimed, throwing her hands up.

"Cali always was the better twin," He stated, knowing it would piss her off. Rylan's jaw tightened,

"I've realized, Cali's the _better_ twin, Dylan's the _best _older brother, and oh lord, how could I forget the _adorable, all wonderful, and fantastic _Anna," She glared at him, "Piss off," The bus came to a stop, which luckily was the Hofstadter's house. She stood up, slung her black backpack over her shoulder and walked off the bus. They were standing in the driveway when Sammy looked at Cali,

"Where's Dylan?"

"Saxophone," Cali answered. Sammy looked like she was about to scream,

"We were suppose to start our project today," She said, pretty much to herself.

"What project?" Her younger brother asked,

"Well, in health, we're suppose to get married, have a family, a job, crap like that," She answered, "Our teacher picked our partners,"

"And you got stuck with Dylan?" Rylan asked, "Sorry," Sammy smirked,

"Lee and Charlie got partnered together," She added, as everyone else started laughing as Penny walked out,

"What's so funny?"

"Charlie and Lee are married," Laughed a twelve year old girl, who was the youngest Hofstadter. She was the only blonde, but like her siblings, she had brown eyes. Penny raised her eyebrows in question,

"Health project," Sammy answered, still laughing.

"Ahh," Penny nodded, then looked at the twins, "Hey girls," They both smiled in return. In all honesty, they didn't exactly look like twins. Cali has a darker complexion, and black hair and dark brown eyes. Rylan has her mothers pale complexion, brown hair, and brown eyes. Though, they weren't really sure where she got her brown hair. They also have very different personalities, Cali, she's incredibly girly, and emotional, and where's the 'cutest' clothes. Whereas, Rylan is a tomboy, tries not to show much emotion, and wears tee shirts and basketball shorts everyday, jeans on a good day.

"They got locked out, so I told them that since we were going to see Dad anyways, we could drop them with Koothrappali."

"Sammy? Amberly? You guys coming?" Sammy shook her head while her sister nodded.

"I have a project to start," Then she paused and added a bitter, "_Alone_,"

* * *

"I can't believe I'm stuck with you for a wife," Lee said bitterly as he looked over the packet of paper.

"Ditto," Charlie glared back at him. See, they're practically best friends, besides her and Sammy, but they cannot work together without butting heads. They've hardly been working on this for twenty minutes, and they're already arguing. They both received their papers they filled out the day before, saying and giving almost all of the information about themselves.

_Name: Charlotte Cooper_

_Spouse: Lee Cooper_

_Occupation: Microbiologist_

_Amount Of Money Per Week: $1274.00_

_Amount Of Money In Bank(To Buy House): $500,000_

_Name: Lee Cooper_

_Spouse: Charlotte Cooper_

_Occupation: Theoretical Physicist_

_Amount Of Money Per Week: $1584.00_

_Amount Of Money In Bank(To Buy House): $500,000_

Charlie held her head in her hands, "God, I cannot keep track of all of this math,"

"That's what my math genius self is for," He responded, "Except both of us need our full attention on this. So, Noah's going to keep track of math."

"Noah's gonna what?" The blue eyed boy asked, a bag of Cheetos and a jug full of sweet tea in his hands.

"Keep track of our math," His brother answered,

"Sorry, Marvel Movie Marathon's on," He responded, "It's leading up to the TV premier of The Avengers Three."

"What're you going to miss? The five Iron Man movies?"

"No, Iron Man was on last night. The four Thor movies are on tonight," He said, standing his ground. Charlie giggled,

"You are such a nerd,"

"Correction: I'm a closet nerd," Noah corrected smiling.

"C'mon man, we own _all _of those movies, can't you just keep track of our finances?" He sighed before giving in,

"Yeah, I guess." He walked over to _his _spot and sat down, grabbing the pieces of paper. The brown haired boy grabbed the notepad and pen sitting on the table, "Okay so combined you have a total of one million dollars. Do you get more points if the house is nicer?"

"Yes,"

"Then I suggest you buy the nicest house you can find between the price range of three hundred thousand and five hundred thousand."

"Alright," Charlotte scanned through the house choice packet they were given, "Here's one, it's a four bed and two and a half bath. Oh my god, it's gorgeous." She said, staring at the papers. "And it's three hundred fifty five thousand,"

"Alright, buy that, then you'll have plenty of money and money coming in from the jobs to pay the bills. Do you have to buy things for your children?"

"Yes,"

"So you'll have to spend your money wisely, especially since you have no idea how many kids you'll have." Noah added, as Lee looked at Charlie,

"What'd you put down?"

"Two or three,"

"Same, so that means we have a fifty percent chance of three kids and fifty percent of two."

"And we'll need names," Charlotte added,

"Marie!" Lee yelled and a couple seconds later the middle Cooper arrived. She was born three minutes before Noah was. Like all of her siblings, she has brown hair and blue eyes.

"Yes?"

"I need you to come up with a list of names three boy names and three girl names," She looked back and forth before whispering,

"Did you knock Charlie up?"

"No," Charlotte made a disgusted face as Lee did the same thing. "We have kids in our health project, and we at least need names,"

"Oh, okay," She said and grabbed a piece of notebook paper and a pencil before writing down a list,

_Boys:_

_Hank_

_Bruce_

_Clint_

_Logan_

_Girls:_

_Raven_

_Natasha_

_Ororo_

_Rogue_

Marie handed the list to Charlie who looked it over and immediately came up with where she got the names, "Hank is Beast, Bruce is either Batman or Hulk, Clint is Hawkeye, Logan is Wolverine, Raven is Mystique, Natasha is Black Widow, Ororo is Storm and Rogue is Marie,"

"I didn't want to put Marie because that would seem selfish," Marie said, "And Bruce is for the Hulk,"

"Why are all of them Marvel Characters?" Charlotte wondered,

"Marvel Movie Marathon," She answered,

"See?!" Noah exclaimed pointing at his twin sister. The front door opened and closed, Sheldon and Amy's date night is over, at least that's what their offsprings hoped.

"We're back," Amy called, and walked into the living room, "Hello, Charlotte," The blonde smiled,

"Hi, Amy,"

"What's going on? A project?"

"Yeah, we have to see what it's like to be an adult and I got stuck with Lee for a spouse,"

"They're naming their girl Rogue," Marie added,

"And they have plenty of money," Noah added, pushing his glasses up his nose. The home alone Noah and the School Noah are completely different. For one school Noah wears name brand jeans and shirts with the occasional Bentley Bulldogs basketball tee. And his super nice Nikes with his snapback, and he wears contacts. While at home he wears his glasses, superhero tee shirts and basketball shorts. Not to mention he hides the fact that he is incredibly smart at school, but at home he lets his brain free. "So that means they can give Uncle Noah extra money for comics," He wiggled his eyebrows while Lee and Charlie both rolled their eyes.

* * *

"You're crazy," Cali responded to Dylan, who was shoving food in his mouth like his life depended on it,

"Playing the saxophone really brings up an appetite,"

"You're horrible at sassaphone," Said a little red head girl with brown eyes. She was the youngest Koothrappali.

"Yeah well you're horrible at keeping your three year old opinion to yourself," He stated, shoving more food in. Anna stuck her tongue out and continued eating and Dylan, like the child he is, stuck his tongue out when his little sister wasn't looking. Raj looked at his family and smiled in a content, loving way.

**So there it is! I'm just going to apologize now if any of the math is wrong. I just simply am not a very good mathematician. I'm not sure if you guys caught onto the 'they hope date night's over,' thing, but I hope you did. And also the Bentley Bulldogs are they're mascot for the middle and high school they all go to. I know that I never mentioned who Raj is married to, though we will find out next chapter. And it really is pretty obvious. But anyways, I hope you enjoyed, and I really would like some reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I know that was a pretty quick update. But I just couldn't wait to post another chapter! I was asked to specify who belongs to who and ages, so here they are!**

**Sheldon and Amy: Lee (17), Noah (14), and Marie (14)**

**Leonard and Penny: Sammy (17), Isaac (14), and Amberly (12)**

**Howard and Bernadette: Charlotte (17), Joel (14), and Jayden (12)**

**Raj and Emily: Dylan (17), Calista (13), Rylan (13) and Anna (3)**

**And just to specify, Cali and Rylan are in eighth grade with Isaac, Joel, and Marie, they just haven't turned fourteen yet.**

**I own nothing except for my OC's**

**Chapter 2**

"Shoot 'em Dad!" exclaimed fourteen year old Joel Wolowitz. Him and Howard were both playing _Halo 8 _on the Xbox. Bernadette rolled her eyes in a loving way, it was nine thirty on a Friday night, after six days of not playing, they both deserved this. Charlotte and Jayden of course, did not agree.

"God they're loud," Charlie said, watching the kitchen TV. They were watching _The Fault In Our Stars_, one of their favorite movies. Well, Charlie was watching it, Jayden was doing her homework.

"I hate social studies," Jayden glared at the paper, like glaring would make it disappear. "They're all dead anyways," Her older sister grabbed the paper from her, and looked it over,

"At least you're not married to Lee," The blonde said, looking at the twelve year old. "C'mon, you only have three more question's left," Jayden rolled her blue eyes and looked back at the paper.

Mesopotamia means? _Land between rivers_

Today this land is located in? _Iraq_

The two rivers in Mesopotamia are? _Tigris and Euphrates_

She put the paper in her folder and shoved it into her blue backpack. "Glad that's over,"

"You do realize that if you just did that without complaining you would've been done an hour ago," Her older sister pointed out,

"But not complaining takes all the fun out of it," The brown haired girl smiled smugly before standing up. "I'm going upstairs," She said and walked out of the kitchen. She paused when she got to the living room she paused staring at her father and brother. She smiled and walked back into the kitchen,

"Thought you were going upstairs?"

"Yeah, but I thought we could engage in our favorite pastime,"

"You mean stand behind Dad and Joel and say things that they would usually freak out about," She asked as her sister nodded. They both smiled and stood up, going to the living room. "Hey Dad, I think I'm pregnant," Charlie stated,

"Joel, I saw Cali making out with some random guy on the bus,"

"NASA called, they said they wanted to send you to Mars."

"They cancelled the seventh season of _The Walking Dead,_"

"DC's making another Batman movie,"

"I accidently put peanuts in the food we ate tonight,"

"I'm married to Lee,"

"I'm the one who broke the PSP,"

"Yeah, yeah, that's great," Howard and Joel mumbled at the same time. Charlotte and Jayden smirked at each other and went upstairs. That's how they broke it to their dad every time they did something wrong. But sometimes, they just did it for the fun of it. Jayden said goodnight to her sister and went to her bedroom, closing the door behind her. She turned the light on, and walked over to her dresser, changing out of her black sweatpants, she put on blue and purple fuzzy pajama pants, and crawled into bed. She pulled the blankets up to her chin and layed on her stomach, facing the wall.

"SUCK ON THAT!" She sighed when she heard her brother yelling from downstairs,

"SHUT UP!" Charlie yelled; and after what seemed like forever, Jayden finally slipped into a deep sleep.

* * *

Isaac slowly rolled over in bed, smiling at the scent of french toast. "Mmm, french toast," He sat up before flopping back down, "Mmm sleep," his stomach growled, and the brown haired boy sighed, "French Toast it is," He said, sitting up. He pulled a pair of black basketball shorts over his Spider-man boxers and and a Superman tee shirt over his bare chest. His slept without a shirt on because he thought it made him look tough, even though Amberly and Sammy make fun of him for it. He opened his door and made his way downstairs. He saw Sammy and her untameable brown hair reading a book. Amberly was in the chair, watching old _Spongebob _episodes on TV. He looked at the time on the cable box, 9:52.

"Morning," Amber mumbled, yawning. Sammy just continued reading her book, not looking at her brother who sat next to her on the couch. Isaac nodded toward the kitchen,

"Food?" Amber just shrugged. He got off of the couch, with Amberly following behind him, they went to the kitchen. Only to be mentally scarred by the image of their parents enveloped in a deep kiss. Isaac made a disgusted face while Amberly did that and added,

"Gross," Leonard and Penny pulled apart and chuckled at their kids.

"I know you don't think kissing is gross," Leonard looked at his only son,

"Well no, people my age can kiss. But when you guys do it it's just gross,"

"Okay," Amberly interrupted them, "Food? French toast?" Penny smiled,

"Couple more minutes," The woman said, "And don't forget, everyone's going over to the Cooper's house tonight. So you need to shower," then she looked at her youngest daughter, "And so do you," Amberly rolled her brown eyes and grabbed a bottle of apple juice from the fridge. Sammy slowly walked into the kitchen as Penny moved the pieces of french toast from the skillet to a paper plate.

"Breakfast?" She asked, sitting down at the table. Leonard nodded,

"Yep," Sammy sighed and got back up, going over and getting a piece before sitting back down. Isaac was already sitting down, working on his second piece. Amberly quietly sat down, and started eating very slowly, like eating was hurting her. "Amber?" He looked concerned, as Amberly put her piece of toast down.

"I don't feel good," She mumbled before coughing. She certainly didn't look all that good either. Penny rushed over and felt her head,

"Oh, honey, your head is burning up," She said and helped her up. Penny lead her to the living room and up the stairs. When she got to her room she pulled the covers up to her chin, but she still shivered.

"Will you get me another blanket?" She mumbled. Penny nodded and walked over to the closet, grabbing a red Cornhuskers blanket and put it on top of her. "Thank you,"

"You're welcome. Now try to get some rest, I'll come back up and check on you later."

"So does that mean since Berly's sick none of us can go to the Cooper's?" Sammy asked, knowing the answer. Sheldon would freak out if he found out Amberly was sick and the older siblings and parents showed up anyways.

"It's up to you guys," Penny answered.

"I have football to play," Isaac answered. Leonard and Penny both rolled their eyes. When he said football, he meant Xbox football. He understood football, and loved watching it. But he could not legitimately play it to save his life.

"I have books to read," Sammy added.

"Guess we're not going," Leonard stated.

* * *

Dylan laid on the couch staring at the TV. "Dylan?" He turned when he heard his little sister behind the couch,

"Yeah?"

"Why is Rylan upset?" She asked, her three year old innocence shining through. She was a spitting image of Emily, her red hair, same facial features, same pale skin, the only thing that came from Raj was his brown eyes. Dylan's eyebrows ceased together, he honestly didn't know she was upset.

"How do you know she's upset?"

"She's in her and Cali's room crying with Cali telling her good things about her,"

Dylan quickly stood up and walked down the hallway. He banged on the door, "Cali? Rylan?"

"Leave!" He heard Cali's voice from behind the closed, and locked, door.

"C'mon please,"

"No, just do us a favor and leave," Cali said, and he could practically see the beg in her eyes. He sighed. There were different possibilities about what was going on. There was of course 'I'm a teenage girl, and I'm gonna cry,' and then there was the whole, 'this is a really big deal and a need to cry,'. He ran his fingers through his black hair. He took the carrot top's hand, "C'mon Anna, let's go watch Dora or whatever,"

"Yay!" She smiled brightly, "The new episode of _Doc McStuffins _is recorded!" She tugged on her brothers hand while he tried not to stare back at the door.

Rylan continued sucking in air and making weird crying noises as her sister stroked her hair. God it's been so long since she cried, so long. About two years. And she just couldn't hold it in any longer. Out of nowhere she just started bawling about everything that was wrong in her life. "What am I doing?" She cried, "I'm a failure. I got cut from volleyball twice, basketball twice, softball three times. I'm not nearly as girly or nice as you or Anna. When Noah turned on us when we were in the seventh grade it broke me, and it's just settling in now. It's like he left because we're not good enough."

"Shh," Cali said, hugging her, "Talking's just gonna make it worse. Cry until you can't cry, then we can talk," She said. Rylan nodded. Honestly, Cali was the best sister anyone could ask for. She was friendly and nice and supportive. And when you needed someone to cry on or cry with, she was there. She is so gentle and caring.

"I love you," Rylan said, still bawling.

"I love you too," Cali responded, still hugging her sister.

* * *

"The sight of two teenage boys fighting with Lightsabers makes me fear for humanity," Noah and Lee didn't stop when they heard their sister.

"Well we have to do something to keep us entertained before it starts," By 'it' Noah meant The Avengers 3. They had been waiting all week for this, Sheldon, Lee, Noah, and even Marie was kind of excited. But she had it recording so she could watch it alone later. Monday they showed all of the Iron Man movies, Tuesday; Thor, Wednesday; Hawkeye and Black Widow, Thursday; The Hulk, and Friday; Captain America. They showed both of The Avengers throughout the day, and then finally at eight thirty, they were going to show for the first time on television, The Avengers 3. The screen on the TV went black, and the clock changed from seven fifty nine to eight o'clock. Lee ran over to closet to put both of the Lightsabers away, Sheldon stepped into the living room and sat in _his_ spot. Noah came back over with a giant bowl of popcorn and a can of Pepsi. Sheldon looked at him,

"Don't you think it's a little late for soda?"

"The Avengers 3 is on television for the first time," He responded. He waited a moment, obviously in thought. Then he just shrugged and nodded,

"Alright,"

* * *

Penny and Leonard looked at their youngest child, who absolutely refused to miss The Avengers 3 premier on TV. She had moved her sick self from her room, where she had been for the past ten hours, to the couch right in front of the television. Sammy had gone upstairs to read, she had finished _If I Stay, _and she was currently half way done with _Harry Potter and The Sorcerers Stone_. She decided that she was going to re-read the Harry Potter series, for the sixth time. Isaac sat on the chair, as far from his sister and he could get. He needed to watch this, but he also preferred if he didn't get sick. "She is _your _daughter," Penny looked at her husband with her hazel eyes, while he just smiled,

"Of course she is," His dark brown eyes gleamed, "But it takes two to tango, Mrs. Hofstadter." Penny giggled.

"Disgusting," Isaac and Amber said at the same time. The couple looked at each other and smirked, "Shut up, it's back on!" Isaac said, staring at the TV, with an immense amount of concentration. Amberly and Leonard both started at the screen as well. Penny rolled her hazel eyes. It definitely wouldn't take a genius to figure out that her kids make up more of Leonard than herself, that's for sure.

**Just so you guys know, those are legit facts about Mesopotamia. I was nosing around a couple days ago and found old sixth grade social studies folder with that in it. And I'm not sure if you guys know this or not, but I did make up some of the movies, like the Avengers 3 doesn't even exist yet, at least not that I know of. I'm being forced this weekend to go out of town with my mom's friends, so I don't know if I'll be able to write or update, but I will most certainly try! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! And maybe drop off a review before you go? Please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3! Now just warning the first five chapters will be leading up to the plot, but were almost there. Today we are meeting two OC's, that are friends with Jayden and Amberly! Anyways, I ****hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**I own _nothing_ except for my OC's.**

**Chapter 3**

Sammy rolled over, moaning. Health class sucks. Dylan was the worst husband ever. And she hasn't slept in three days. She is stuck with this stupid mechanical baby for another eleven days. And it was crying. The seventeen year old got out of bed and picked up the baby. She walked around her room, bouncing her arms up and down. It was still crying. Her door opened, revealing both of her siblings, who were glaring at her. "I'm sorry," She answered before they started yelling at her.

"Samantha Renee Hofstadter, it is two o'clock in the morning." Isaac began, "I NEED SLEEP," He yelled. Amberly nodded,

"Just drop it with Dylan,"

"Dylan refuses to take it," Sammy rolled her brown eyes, "Something about how he already has Anna,"

"Whatever," Amberly said, "Just shut it up!"

"I AM TRYING," Sammy screamed, just as Leonard and Penny walked into the doorway,

"What is going on?" Leonard asked, rubbing his eyes behind his glasses.

"Sammy's stupid kid won't shut up!" Isaac exclaimed.

"I had to put up with both of you crying, now it's your turn to suffer!" She said back. Now that everyone was slowly waking up they went from mumbling to talking to yelling.

"She has a valid point," Penny said, looking at her children.

"What?!" Amber and Isaac both screamed at the same time.

"Thank you," Sammy said, looking at her mother. But when they were all busy yelling at each other, the baby had stopped crying. Sammy quietly exhaled and put the health project back onto the bed that was bought for their dog. "Leave," Everyone left without having to be told twice. Amberly plopped onto her bed after closing her door, Isaac closed his door and fell onto his back in his bed, while Sammy curled up under the blankets once she had her earbuds in, blasting music.

"When did we say it would be a good idea to have kids?" Penny asked as she snuggled into her husband.

"It seemed good for the first twelve years," Leonard shrugged, "But then they turn into teenage demons, who take all of your money," He joked as he kissed Penny's head.

"Can you believe that our baby is going to be thirteen in a couple of months." Penny sighed.

"I know, Sammy's going to be an adult, Isaac's going to be driving, and Amber's going to be a teenager."

"At least they sleep," Penny said, "They never did that when they were babies,"

"They still take our hard earned money," Leonard pointed out.

"Kids do that, sweetie," Penny smiled softly as she kissed him before cuddling back into him, going to sleep.

* * *

Jayden slammed her tray onto the table, causing her apple to roll off of her tray. "Jeez, Sparky, who peed in your Cheerios?" Asked one of Jayden's best friends, who had a mess of dark brown hair on his head and dark brown eyes.

"Not in the mood, Fuzzy," She glared at him as she sat down, Amberly was on her other side looking at her,

"What's wrong?"

"Charlotte and her stupid project, keeping me up all night!" She exclaimed, taking a huge bite out of her sandwich, "I'm so upset I can hardly eat," She said, taking another bite. 'Fuzzy' and Amberly both raised their eyebrows, "Just barely," Another twelve year old sat down at the table, but he didn't have a tray or any food.

"Uhh, Rory?" The brunette boy looked up at Amberly, "Where's your lunch?"

"I don't have any money," The boy shrugged. The brown eyed girl handed him her apple.

"I don't eat healthy anyways," Amber said. Rory smirked and took the apple, biting into it. "So, Eric, Rory, are you guys going to the dance?"

"What? You're not gonna ask me?" Jayden said, faking shock,

"No, because I don't want to hear the 'dances are stupid, your stupid, they're stupid, everythings stupid', speech I get everytime you're in a crappy mood." Amber answered. Jayden stuck her tongue out.

"Probably not," Eric answered, "I still have to read _Okay For Now,_"

"That's due on Monday, and you still have to read the entire book and do the entire packet?" Jayden asked, raising her dark eyebrows.

"Yeah," He shrugged, "You've known me for a long time, you should know that I do things last minute," Amber rolled her eyes.

"What about you, Rory?" She asked looking at him,

"Nah, I gotta help my dad sort comic books, and you know, sneak a couple of them in my bag,"

"Well, Amberly Hofstadter, I'm not going because I have a basketball game," Jayden stated,

"Well, Jayden Wolowitz," Amber mocked her, "I'm not going because I have a video game to play,"

"Hey, Jayden," Said the voice that everybody cringed to hear. That annoying high-pitched voice. Poor Jayden the girl was obsessed with her. And she was in almost all of her classes. The blue eyed girl slammed her head onto the dirty table,

"Why, why, why, why," She mumbled. Not to mention she had a huge and very obvious crush on Eric. Which made Jayden hate her a million times more. The girl had auburn hair and bluish green eyes.

"Hey, Eric, I made you a card," She held out a card with a giant red heart drawn onto it. She was also incredibly childish (and not in the good way). His dark brown eyes darted around nervously,

"Um, alright," He quietly said. This was just the way he was. He was funny, nice (and sometimes- actually most of the time, annoying), around the people he was comfortable around, while when he's with other people he gets really nervous and quiet, even if he hates them. Jayden lifted her head off of the table and glared at the girl,

"Leave, Ashley,"

"Why?" She asked, sitting down incredibly close to her, so close where their thighs were touching. Jayden's left eye twitched as she scooted closer to Amber. That was the one thing that got to her more than anything else did. She _hated _being touched. Germs didn't bother her, she just doesn't like people, with the exception of a few, touching her. And of course Ashley just has to touch her.

"Because I don't like you," She responded, while Ashley just laughed,

"You're so funny!" She then took her hand and brushed it against Eric's. He jerked away and rubbed his hand against the bench, like he was wiping her off of him.

"I think it'll be funny when my fist collides with your face," Jayden responded, while Rory and Amberly were rubbing their hands across their necks very quickly.

"Jayden," She turned around to see an old, pudgy teacher glaring at her. "I know that you and Ashley are friends, but you need to be more careful about what you say,"

"Sorry," Jayden looked down at the table. The teacher nodded and walked away. She then slammed her head back onto the table.

* * *

Joel and Jayden both sat on the couch, staring at their phones. Jayden was playing _Kim Kardashian: Hollywood_ and Joel was just texting Isaac. They were downstairs because Charlotte was upstairs, sleeping. At least trying to sleep. That was hard with two of the three children her and Lee have. They both looked at the door when their mother walked in,

"Jayden Debbie Wolowitz, you have spent a ton of money on the dumb Kardashian app!" The small blonde yelled.

"It was my iTunes gift card, I'll spend it how I want to," She shrugged and continued playing on her phone. Bernadette glared as her daughter stared at the screen. She walked over and very swiftly snatched Jayden's phone from her hands.

"I'll be taking this," She said as she walked into the kitchen, putting her purse on the table. Jayden almost immediately jumped up and followed her mother.

"What?! Come on, I'm almost to the A-List!"

"If you behave tonight, then you can have your phone back when we get home," Bernadette said, "And that means you do not treat your cousins like they're lower than you," Jayden mumbled something under her breath that sounded like 'but they are,' but her mother didn't hear it. "And Joel, go put on pants," Jayden's eyebrows scrunched together while Joel sighed.

"I didn't even notice you weren't wearing pants," She said.

"That means you're used to living with me," He said, standing up and walking up the stairs.

"Wake your sister up!" Bernadette yelled up the stairs, and Joel stuck his thumb up indicating that he heard her.

"Why do we have to go?" Charlotte complained from the back seat of the SUV.

"Because we are celebrating Julie and David's birthday," Bernadette answered. Howard didn't look very pleased to go there, but he knew better than to argue with his wife. Especially since she was in a bad mood from work. "And they're your cousins," She pulled into the driveway of her parents house as everyone got out. Joel had put on jeans with his tee shirt, Jayden put on her Joe Montana 49er's jersey with her black 49er's basketball shorts, while Charlie just stayed in her black sweatpants and gray Bulldogs tee shirt.

They walked into the house, with Jayden leading the way. They walked into the living room, to see almost all of the Rostenkowski's sitting somewhere. Bernadette has five siblings, and practically eight nieces and nephews. First there's Joey, who is two years older than her. Joey has three daughters, Josephine, who's twenty three, Jennifer, who's eighteen, and Julie, who just turned fourteen the other day. Then there's of course, Bernadette, who has Charlotte, who's seventeen, Joel, fourteen, and Jayden, twelve. Then Ryan is one year younger than Bernadette, and he has David, who's just turned thirteen, and Olivia who's nine. Next is Jackie, who is three years younger than Bernadette and has no children. Then last is Katherine, who is nineteen years younger than Bernadette. Katherine has a four year old, Brandon and she is currently pregnant with twin girls. Mr. Rostenkowski quickly stood up and rushed over to Jayden, giving her a side hug, "There's my girl,"

Charlotte and Joel both rolled their eyes and sat down in the living room. Jayden is the pride and joy grandchild of Mr. Rostenkowski. Not only did she play sports, basketball, softball, and soccer, and exceeded in all of them, but she also watched football, and thoroughly enjoyed it. And Jayden _always_ made it clear that she was the favorite grandchild.

**Annnd, there it is. Now, if you can guess who the parents are of Rory and Eric are I'll write a one-shot, with a plot, characters, and genre of your choice. But since the clues were kinda hard I'm going to give you legit clues. **

**1. Rory's father was a replacement for somebody who went out of this world. And his mom is an OC, so you can't guess his mom.**

**2. Eric's mother used to sleep with Leonard, and she always call Sheldon 'dumb ass'. His father and Sheldon don't particularly get along very well.**

**School starts on Wednesday, and I'm in all honors classes, so I'm not promising regular updates. But I will try super hard to get something out to you guys at least once a week. But anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guys! I am super sorry that I didn't update sooner, school has been incredibly hectic and this week was probably one of the worst weeks in my life. It was bad. And today was just the cherry on top. Yeah well enough with me, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**I own nothing except for my OC's**

"You know, Marie," Rylan began, then the Cooper interrupted her,

"Whatever you're about to ask, the answer is probably yes, because I know a lot more than what you're little brain can hold," Rylan sighed. Being friends with a Cooper was difficult, it took a lot. And as much as Rylan wants to punch Marie in the face with a brick most of the time, she still loves her.

"You know," Rylan began again before being interrupted.

"As I said before," Marie continued,

"Nevermind," The Koothrappali sighed, leaning back into her desk. The brunette girl stared at the _Smartboard._ She still couldn't believe she didn't have any Spanish homework. That never happened. Ever. There was always homework.

"Well Rylan, I hope you realize that even though we don't have homework, you should still study," Marie stated, looking over at the brown eyed girl. They both paused before Marie stated, "Bazinga," And they both started laughing.

"Yeah right, so far, I have no homework," Rylan smiled excitedly. It was fifth period, and since she almost never had homework in sixth period, social studies, and she had gym seventh period. So she had a very slim chance of ending up with homework. Which was awesome because any day that you don't have homework is a good day.

The bell rang, signaling the end of class. She said goodbye to Marie and headed down the back hallway to room 406, Mr. Dum's room. She had this class in the sixth grade hallway, unlike any of her other classes. But it kind of sucked because she had to practically sprint to her locker, grab her gym shorts, then sprint to gym. She walked into the room, then sat down in a seat. She had this class with the older Cooper twin, which was crappy. But she also had it with her crush, Trevor. Trevor walked in, his gorgeousness and all, and was about to sit down in the desk right next to Rylan, until Noah managed to slide into the desk before him. "Were you gonna sit here?" He asked, knowing the answer,

"Uhh, yeah," He answered.

"Oh, sorry," Noah shrugged, obviously not sorry. Trevor looked at Noah in a weird way before sitting down a couple desks in front of Noah.

"Dude," Rylan stared at him.

"What? This is the perfect desk," Noah lied. He knew he was lying. "It has the perfect spot by the air conditioner," It was the worst, he was directly under it. "I can see the board perfectly," The tallest kid in the eighth grade always sat in the desk right in front of the desk Noah is sitting in now. "And, there is no gum under it," Also a lie, Noah never sat there because when he did a check, that desk had the most gum under it. He knew why he sat there. He sat there because he was jealous. He knew that, but he would never _ever _admit it. She looked at him a minute before she looked at Trevor who was talking to Cassie Collins,

"Look what you did!" She exclaimed and pointed. He looked to where she was pointing and shrugged,

"What did I do?" He asked. He knew what he did.

"Trevor's talking to that slut bag instead of me," She said, looking at him.

"..Sorry," He said. He wasn't sorry. Rylan turned to face the board, and Mr. Dum. She sighed, _I want to hate him so god damn bad, but yet, I can't bring myself to do it. _She eyed the blue eyed Cooper and tried to focus on whatever the hell Mr. Dum was talking about

* * *

Dylan sat on the picnic table with his girlfriend, holding her hand. They were at the local ice cream stand. Dylan absent mindedly licked his chocolate ice cream cone while she went on and on about her day. Not that the green eyed boy minded, hearing her talk kind of helped him go into his own thoughts. He let out a breath and looked over at her, still babbling on. She was so gorgeous, her dark brown hair, and crystal blue eyes. And her face that looked like art, even if she had this _enormous_ zit on her chin that she didn't know about.

It was somewhat hard for Dylan to believe that she was actually dating this girl. Not only is not in the popular group, but she is the head cheerleader. She was awesome though, she was nice, sweet, somewhat funny. But it kind of sucked when Dylan made an amazing comic book reference and she didn't understand it.

"Dylan," She said, looking at the boy. He jerked his head over,

"Yeah?" He asked, smiling, lightly squeezing her hand.

"You listened to me ramble on," She smiled, "How was your day," The bluish greenish eyed boy decided to somewhat talk about his day,

"The project in health class is stupid, I still suck at playing the saxophone, and I'm really tired," He simply said, before he heard Sammy's raging voice behind him,

"Dylan Gavin Koothrappali, I _know _you are _not _sitting on the table eating ice cream when you're supposed to be at my house working on this damn project," The boy cringed, he knew he forgot something, he just wasn't sure what he forgot. The dark haired girl stormed up to him, "You have been bailing on me for two weeks and four days now, this project is due in one week and three days. And we HAVEN'T EVEN STARTED YET!" He looked at the grass below him, letting go of his girlfriends hand,

"I uhh, forgot,"

"I texted you 203 times, 'I forgot' is an excuse you can shove up my ass." She glared at him, she then grabbed him by the ear, "Sorry Margo, your idiot boyfriend has shit to do," She pulled him, with him mumbling 'ow' repeatedly to her car. "Get in," Dylan obeyed, not really wanting to make Sammy even more upset, so he got into the passenger side. She got into the driver's side and started down the road, madder than she had ever been before.

* * *

Charlotte sat on the couch, watching television. It was nice only having homework, that was easy, in one class. As she watched TV she heard Jayden state 'how stupid homework was' and Joel state 'I don't need this crud in life anyways'. She jumped a little bit when she heard and felt her phone vibrate in her back pocket. She looked at who it was and answered,

"Hey mom,"

_Charlotte, when I tell you what I'm about to tell you do __**not **__freak out_

"Alright," The blonde stated, starting to feel somewhat nervous,

_Sammy and Dylan were in a bad car accident, I don't want you driving, but your dad is on his way now to get you, and Joel and Jayden if they want to go to._

"Oh my God," Charlie's heart stopped. One of her closest friends, and her very best friend were in a car accident. A bad one, that could potentially change their lives, and everyone else's lives forever.

**Okay, I know it was only kind of a cliff hanger, but it's still a cliff hanger. Actually today one of my best friends was in a car wreck, and thank God no one was seriously hurt. It's just really scary to realize how easily you could lose someone who you care about so much in just a split second. And it's scary to think that something like that could happen. **

**Okay, on to a less depressing note, kimbee73 and Ryromaniac guessed correctly! Eric belongs to Leslie Winkle and Barry Kripke, while Rory is Stewart's son. So you guys can pm details of what you want your one-shot to be!**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and some reviews after a crappy week sound pretty good! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry it took so long for an update! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**I own nothing accept my my OC's**

**Chapter 5**

Charlotte sat in the chair, bouncing her leg rapidly. She wasn't aloud to see her, or him. The blonde held her head in her hands. She was beside herself, for all she knew her _best friend _could be dying. The only people in the waiting room that she knew were her, Isaac, Amberly, Cali, and Rylan. Anna was with Howard, because when he dropped Charlie off, he picked her up. Cali and Rylan were sharing a chair, both looking at their phones, trying to stay sidetracked. Isaac continued shifting how he sat in the chair. And Amberly kept on staring at the fish tank in the middle of the room, mumbling names. Everyone stared at the door when it opened, revealing Leonard and Raj. "They're both pretty banged up," Raj said answering all of the kids question.

"Sammy broke her arm, cracked a few ribs, and has a minor concussion," Leonard stated quietly, obviously upset. Actually all of them were surprised that he hasn't cried yet.

"Dylan hurt his shoulder and has a moderate concussion," Raj said, staring at the fish tank.

"Can we go see them?" Rylan asked, standing up. Leonard stared at all of the kids,

"They're both asleep," Charlotte looked down at her black sneakers. She looked up when she heard a door open, to see Penny rushing out, a panicked look on her face.

"Leonard," He turned around and did not need any explanation. He followed her, actually sprinted behind her. Isaac, Amber, and Charlie all eyed each other before they got up and sprinted after them. And honestly it didn't take to long before they had all passed Leonard. Penny opened the door, and they all saw Sammy. Who looked like a wreck. She had her arm in a red cast, she had a wrap around her ribs and head, she also had many bruises all across her body.

"Oh my God," Isaac said absent mindedly. Amberly bit her lip and willed herself not to cry. Charlotte stood there in utter and complete shock. Sammy opened her dark eyes, and they lit up,

"Ian! Allison! Dad!" She said weakly as Isaac and Amber looked at each other, obviously confused. "And, I.. Who are you?" Her dark eyes landed on Charlie's blue ones. Charlie's body started shaking and with that she ran out of the room, and ran down the hospital hallway, out the doors, and ran down the sidewalk.. And she kept running.

She ran, and ran, as fast as her body willed. After about ten minutes of pure adrenaline rush, her body started aching, and her sides started cramping. Rain was coming down hard, soaking her completely. She continued to run. After about seven more minutes she came across a bench.

She looked at it longingly and sat down. After maybe thirty more seconds she started crying. At first it was calm, tears just running down her face. Then the bawling began. Her body was shaking, she was freezing, and pretty freaking wet. She closed her eyes and like a movie, her and Sammy's memories played in her head.. All of their fights, all of their hugs, all of the boys they loved, all of those times where they couldn't breathe they were laughing so hard. And now seventeen year old Charlotte Wolowitz sat on a bench in the pouring rain, tears rolling down her face, thinking of all of the memories she had with her best friend. All of the memories that her best friend no longer has.

* * *

Noah sat huddled up in his room, sitting legitimately right in front of the TV, playing video games. He sat so close to the TV because, 1. he did not want to put his contacts back in. And 2. he couldn't concentrate on the video games if he was continuously pushing glasses up his nose. He absentmindedly stuck his tongue out in concentration. He jumped and paused the game when he heard knocking on his door. "What?" His older brother opened the door,

"Noah," Lee stated, "They can't find Charlotte," His blue eyed looked panicked. Noah didn't move from his blanket/pillow fort,

"How does someone manage to lose a seventeen year old girl?"

"Apparently when Sammy woke up, she didn't and still doesn't remember anything, and Charlotte ran out the door and out the hospital and they can't find her and you have to help me and- and,"

"Get a hold of yourself man," Noah stated, "I should slap you for using 'and' seven times. But yeah, I'll go with you to find her,"

"We need to leave now,"

"Can't I just save this fir-"

"Now!" Noah rolled his eyes and got up. Lee was already out the door, sprinting down the hallway. He grabbed his glasses off of his bed and jogged after his brother. He mumbled under his breath when his mother stopped him,

"Noah, where was Lee going?"

"Uhh- we're playing tag, yeah," He nodded. _Nice, Cooper. Really good lie, Cooper._

"Don't you think it's a little wet outside to play tag?" Sheldon chimed in from the couch. Noah didn't even hesitate before saying,

"We're conditioning for football, Lee decided he was going to try out next year."

"How do you condition for another sport when you're already currently playing one?"

"I'm getting in shape for basketball as well, running and stuff," Noah stated. Sheldon and Amy looked at each other, before they both opened their mouths. But before they could get anything out, Noah was already out the door. He shut it and stood outside for a moment, "When the heck did I get so good at lying?!" Then he jumped when Lee honked the horn.

"Jesus," Lee stated when they got in the truck, "How freaking long does it take you to come out the door?!" Noah rolled his eyes,

"Just drive the freaking car,"

Lee drove decided to drive to the hospital, and then down all of those roads first. Honestly it didn't take too long to find her.

She ran down three roads when she was running away from the hospital, which was pretty far. Lee parked the car on the street and looked at Noah, "Get out of the car and I be-tongue you." He stated,

"Threat understood," He stated, Lee nodded and got out. "Hey," Charlotte looked up at him and his heart broke. Her blue eyes were bloodshot, and she looked like a sad little puppy dog.

"Hey," Her voice sounded strained, like she had been yelling. Or crying. Or both. He sat on the wet bench, right next to her. "Before you even start, I don't want to talk about it,"

"You don't have to," he whispered before wrapping an arm around the small blondes shivering body.

"Lee.. It hurts so bad," She mumbled, "I feel like I wasted all of my life on making memories that she doesn't even remember anymore."

"Charlie," He paused, he never calls her 'Charlie'. It's Wolowitz.. Or Charlotte. Never Charlie. "Listen, Sammy's going to get her memory back. She has a minor concussion, and there's no way seventeen years of memories could just slip away," Lies. It could happen. He has to lie because he knows better than to tell her things that could happen. "Sammy's strong, she can get those memories back, one way or another,"

Charlotte knew that he was lying. But the fact that he was trying made her feel a little better. She smiled in his chest. Somehow during the conversation they had gotten incredibly close. "Thanks, Lee," She looked up at him. He looked down at her. Lee bit his lip,

_Now is not the time to make a move, Cooper_

_Don't do it, Wolowitz, you're doing it out of hurt. Your judgement is very bad right now.._

Did they listen to their thoughts? No.. not exactly.

Lee was the one to make the move, he leaned down, and their lips slowly touched. And like most cliche teenage kisses, they kissed until they _needed _air.

_Shit._

_Shit._

"Lee,"

"Charlie," They said those words at the same time. They made eye contact. And then, they kissed again…

While in the car Noah mumbled to himself, while looking at his phone, "Get a room,"

**Guys! It's my birthday! And I don't have school tomorrow. Next update will be soon, and I mean it this time. Next update will at least be out by the Monday after next. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'd really like at least two reviews for my birthday!**

**Have a fantastic day/night!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy November! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**I own nothing accept for my OC's**

**Chapter 6**

"Rylan.." Cali gently shook her sister, "Rylan," Rylan rolled over and somewhat opened her eyes. Then she smiled. "Happy birthday, loser!" Cali laughed.

"What the heck, I'm always the one to tell you happy birthday first," Rylan laughed,

"I might've turned your alarm clock off," Cali smiled,

"Yeah, 'might've'," She made air quotes. "But thanks anyways," She swiftly got up and hugged her sister, "Happy birthday, moron. I love you,"

"Awh, I love you too," Cali smiled, "C'mon, let's go get breakfast," They got up and walked to the door. Rylan wearing Adidas soccer shorts, a Bulldogs hoodie, and socks, Cali was wearing pajama pants, a tee shirt, with bare feet. Cali opened the door. They walked out side-by-side.

"Happy Birthday!" Dylan screamed from Rylan's side, and Anna yelled from Cali's. Dylan enveloped Rylan in a hug, "Wow, just fourteen years ago you guys took away all of the attention from me," Dylan smiled, "Thanks for that, by the way," Rylan laughed,

"Well, we tried,"

Cali had picked up Anna, and she gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Thank you," Cali smiled, "Let's go get breakfast!" Rylan and Dylan rushed out to the kitchen, while Cali and Anna walked out.

"Happy Birthday, my beautiful twin girls," Raj smiled, and hugged the both of them, kissing the tops of their heads.

"Happy birthday," Emily hugged Cali, "Happy birthday," She hugged Rylan. All of them sat around the table for their annual Koothrappali Twin Birthday Breakfast, which consisted of waffles, bacon, grapes (for Cali, pretty much the only one who eats healthy), and drinks going from anywhere to chocolate milk, to white milk, to apple juice, to coffee.

Of course it wasn't like it could be. The car crash happened almost two weeks ago, and Dylan got home four days ago. He was constantly popping pain pills, he wears his shoulder sling (only when his parents are around, otherwise he doesn't wear it. Something about it 'being more uncomfortable than running while having to poop'.) but somehow, Dylan, like always, manages to lift the household in spirits.

And today he did the best job he's ever done.

Rylan, Cali, and Dylan all stood outside, waiting for the bus. Cali was wearing an oversized white sweater with a dark blue skirt, with Sperrys, her hair was in a perfect fishtail braid. Rylan was wearing a teal American Eagle sweatshirt, skinny jeans, and grey Ugg boots, her hair was down, and parted to the side. Bus 35 finally pulled up and the three stepped on. Dylan went to sit in the back with Lee, Rylan sat down with Marie, and Cali sat by Joel. Isaac and Noah were sitting in the seat behind Marie and Rylan. Noah leaned forward and Isaac stood up to look over the seat. "Happy birthday!" Noah, Isaac, Marie and Joel said at the same time.

"Happy Birthday!" Jayden and Amberly yelled from the front of the bus,

"Happy birthday!" Lee and Charlotte yelled from the back of the bus at the same time. But then they both blushed and looked away. After they kissed, they haven't even talked to each other.

"Thank you!" The both of them yelled. Then they looked at each other and they both knew;

today was going to be a good day.

* * *

"Fuzzy," Jayden stated, looking at her best friend, "We have to finish this by Monday," They both looked down at the packet that they received a month ago.

"Sparky, I think we should've started this about a month ago."

"Yeah," Jayden looked up at the clock, they had five more minutes, before the final bell rang. "How about you come to my house, and then later Charlie can drive us and Joel to the football game." Eric nodded,

"Alright," He looked around nervously. Tonight was suppose to be the night that he finally, _finally_ was going to ask her to be his girlfriend. And let's just say he was beyond nervous. Jayden noticed and lightly punched his arm,

"What're you doing?"

"Huh? Nothing,"

"Well you look like you're about to piss your pants," Jayden laughed.

"Jayden Wolowitz," Eric's mouth was agape, "Control your language," She rolled her blue eyes,

"Don't pull that 'control your language' crap, Kripke," She stated, "I've heard you use language a lot stronger,"

"Just a reminder, your packets are due Monday." Their teacher stated, "Have a good three day weekend,"

Then the bell rang. The whole class jumped up and rushed out the door, "Meet me at my locker," Jayden said, then Eric nodded and they walked out the door together.

Eric got all of his crap out of his locker, and put them all in his bookbag. He got up and walked down the hallway. Jayden was putting her stuff in her locker, so Eric snuck up behind her and slammed her locker shut. "Kripke!" She shouted and slapped his shoulder, he started laughing. She opened her locker again and finished putting her stuff in her book bag. Jayden shut her locker, and put her book bag over her shoulder. "Let's go, loser,"

"Excuse you ma'am," Eric said, "You are the loser," Jayden laughed,

"Yeah, okay," She said, walking out the door. Eric continued walking, but he got lost in a trance.

_God, look at her. Her smile, her laugh, her pretty blue eyes. Her. _

That was when he ran into bus doors. "Crap!" Jayden stepped back and started cracking up,

"Oh my God!" She was laughing so hard, she snorted. She offered her hand and she helped pull him off the ground. Eric rolled his eyes,

"It's not that funny," He said, looking at her. She nodded,

"Yes it was," Still laughing. They both stepped onto the bus, with Jayden still laughing and Eric hoping that nobody saw him fall.

Jayden and Eric sat down in seat eleven, right across from Rylan and Marie. "Oh, Rylan, happy birthday!"

"Thanks, Fuzz," Rylan smiled,

"Aye, get it Eric!" Isaac laughed from the seat behind them,

"Shut up," Joel exclaimed form the seat diagonally behind them. "He will be getting nothing!"

"Joel!" Cali laughed, and gently punched his shoulder. But while that was happening, both Eric and Jayden turned red..

* * *

"Mom, c'mon, please," Rylan said, looking at her mom, who was staring at her,

"Yeah, Mom, please," Cali begged,

"Pleaassee," Dylan continued,

"Guys, she is your little sister," Emily said sternly,

"Actually we don't want any of you there," Dylan said, Emily looked at the three of her children,

"Alright,"

"Yes!" They all exclaimed at the exact same time,

"But,"

"Ugh!"

"Do not walk around alone, any of you. And no sex or drugs or anything like that," The redhead mother stated,

"Alright," Cali and Rylan stated, while Dylan winked,

"No promises," Emily just rolled her eyes,

"Yeah, okay,"

* * *

Charlotte and her two friends, Koby and Nikola, walked around the Bulldog Stadium. The group of friends included four roles, Charlie: the opinion giver and the one who tries to diffuse issues between the four of them. Sammy: the friendly one who's always there for everyone else. Koby: the athletic one, who also is the unsocial one in the group, the one who hates pretty much everyone. And Nikola: the cool and laid back one, the one who keeps the group from losing their heads.

Charlotte had her blonde hair curled and down, she was wearing a black Bentley Bulldogs tee shirt, and skinny jeans ducked into black Ugg boots. Nikki had her dark brown hair straightened and down, she was wearing bootcut jeans, white Converse, and her boyfriends away football jersey. Kobe had her long blonde hair in a french braid, black and white skinny Adidas sweatpants, black Nike Freeruns, and a red Bentley Bulldogs Hoodie.

"We need to win tonight," Kobe stated with hot dog in her mouth,

"Jesus, Kobe, could you at least shut your mouth while you're eating," Nikki stated,

"No," The blonde stated, and she opened her mouth right my Nikki's face, "Ahhh,"

"Gross," Charlie laughed, as they continued walking.

"So, Charles," Kobe began, "Where's your man at?" Charlie's face instantly turned red.

"Lee is not 'my man'," She stated,

"Who said she was talkin' about Lee," Nikki smiled, wiggling her eyebrows. Charlotte rolled her blue eyes,

"Shut up," she felt her phone vibrate against her butt, it was in her back pocket, obviously. She pulled the white iPhone out of her pocket and almost peed her pants when she saw what it said:

_Sammy's awake and she's asking for you, Nikki, and Kobe_

"What? What does it say?" Kobe asked, leaning over her shoulder to see the phone.

"Holy shit,"

"What?" Nikki asked, now interested.

"Sammy remembers who we are," Charlotte stated..

After about thirty minutes, they finally arrived in the hospital. They took the elevator up to Sammy's room and stepped in. Her dark, untamable hair was down and all over the place and she was wearing her glasses. She was wearing a black Bulldogs tee shirt, black yoga pants, and gray slipper boots. She looked up from her book. It took her about point two second for her to throw her book on the bed, jump up, and run to Charlie. "Sammy," Charlotte embraced her, as Sammy did the same,

"Oh my God, I remember everything, everything we've ever done together, and I will never forget those things again," Sammy said, her eyes getting damp, and so were Charlotte's.

"It's just like a lifetime movie," Nikki muttered in Kobe's ear,

"Or Hallmark," Kobe laughed. Sammy and Charlie pulled apart, and smiled at their friends,

"I love you guys," Sammy smiled.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! And you guys have met two more OC's! Honestly, I don't see them making too much of an affect on this fanfic. But, they will make appearances every once in awhile. Anyways, next chapter will be up soon!**

**I really, really, really getting reviews! Maybe you could drop one off before you go? :)**


End file.
